


Querido Leonardo

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ezio is dead, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 9





	Querido Leonardo

Querido Leonardo: 

Hoy te vi salir del taller por vez primera en días, lucias cabizbajo, y no sonreías, tampoco parecía que hubieras dormido mucho en esos días, luces más delgado y eso me preocupa. 

Te seguí sin mucho sigilo, después de todo, tampoco notarías mi presencia ahí. Me está matando verte tan decaído. 

Te estuviste varios minutos en la callejuelas, miraste al piso y, esos preciosos ojos tuyos, amenazaban con romper en llanto; no te imaginas qué tan duro fue no poder secar esas lágrimas ni poder darte consuelo. Te acercaste a las manchas de sangre, estas estaban secas y eran enormes, tus sollozos se oían desde lejos, pero nadie se detuvo a saber que te ocurría. 

Y en el fondo lo agradeciste, pues es duro de contar qué te sucede, _amore mio_. 

Seguiste caminando y te estuviste frente a la que, alguna vez, hace décadas, fue mi hogar; sonreíste un poco, quiero creer que es porque recordaste aquella vez, en que mi madre me hizo ayudarte con tus pinturas. Me dolió la espalda como no te imaginas, caro mio. 

En el camino te encontraste con Maquiavelo, él no sabe nada, pero tiene sus sospechas. Lamento haber sido tan indiscreto y sonreír como un tonto enamorado cada vez que te miraba o hablaba de ti. Luego de un par de palabras, ambos se alejaron; Maquiavelo ahora lo sabe, y no estoy seguro si en silencio, nos estará juzgando. Tampoco sería el primero ¿no crees? 

Y entonces, mi amado amigo, tus pasos se detuvieron, había una escalera reposando al costado de una casa; estabas asustado cuando emprendiste el pequeño viaje en ascenso. No debías temer, amor. Yo estaba abajo, cuidando de ti. 

Te quedaste admirando la vista de Florencia al caer el sol; lamento que hayas tenido que contemplar el paisaje tu sólo, y no juntos, como prometí que lo haríamos. 

Estuviste aguantando gritar cuando te animaste a saltar desde el tejado de la casa para caer en la carreta llena de paja, de inmediato te preguntaste ¿por qué los Asesinos tenemos ese gusto por saltar así? Había sido aterrador según tú, a mi me hizo gracia. 

Algo incómodo paseaste por la piazza, sé que varias cosas te recuerdan a mí, lo sé, porque me sucede de igual manera, mi amado ángel de cabellos rubios.

Te pusiste tenso, pude notarlo incluso sin estar tan cerca de ti en ese momento, el culpable de tu estado fue simplemente algún sacerdote, dando discursos sobre sodomía. Algo que se siente como el paraíso mismo es injusto que te condene a una eternidad en el infierno ¿no lo crees? 

Hablando del infierno ¿te puedo confesar algo? Es aún peor de lo que lo relatan, sólo estoy ahí, vagando por nuestra ciudad, teniendote cerca, pero no puedes oírme ni verme. Eso es el infierno, amor mío. Y todos los días es más, de la misma maldita tortura. 

Y entonces me pregunto ¿las cosas habrían sido diferentes sino nos hubieran descubierto? Convirtieron de un día a otro nuestro pequeño paraíso en un infierno. ¿Cómo es que el amor puede ser condenado de semejante manera? Era algo puro lo que tú y yo teníamos, mi amado Leo. 

Te veo entonces entrar a tu taller, de ahí, vuelve a decaer más tu ánimo, y el mío también. Entras en la habitación y niegas un par de veces; me disculpo desde ahora por haberte hecho cosas tan innombrables en cada rincón de nuestra habitación. Tu mirada se dirige al lecho que compartíamos como si de un matrimonio se tratase. También lamento haberte tomado ahí, y lamento, sobretodo, haber permitido que nuestra relación pasara a ser algo más que sólo amistad. 

Ahora mismo no tendrías que llorar por tu amante muerto, mi amor, quizá, podríamos estar en algún tejado, probando tus máquinas voladoras y rezando porque funcionen. O simplemente podríamos sentarnos en una banca a charlar.

Lamento no estar a tu lado, mi amado Leo Da Vinci. 

Estoy detrás de ti, abrazandote, y está vez sé, que el Señor se apiadó de mí alma, pues por unos segundos muy breves, pudiste sentirme, yo también pude sentirte. Volteas hacia atrás, esperando a verme, y te juro por lo que más amo, que quisiera estar ahí. 

No tienes idea de como me gustaría estar ahí, mi querido Leo.   
  
  



End file.
